


Second Child

by MissE



Series: Voyeurs, Destroyers and Predators [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn and Sammy sitting in a tree, being cussed out by Xander...y?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Child

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Do not own or claim rights to Buffy or Supernatural.

Sam was jerked awake by the thunderous knocking on the door. The woman with him only seemed to react when a man's voice was heard shouting at her through the door.

“Dawnie, get your ass out here before I come in there and haul you out. And don't make me do that, because you won't like what will happen if I do. I will haul your scrawny ass out and dump it in the pool. Then I will tell Buffy where I found you in the first place. You hear me? You have ...” there was a slight pause in the ranting, “three minutes before I come in there.”

The lithe brunette was already out of the bed and dragging clothes on. Sam slid out of the bed, and caught her by the wrist as she desperately hunted for more clothes. “You don't have to do this, you know. If you are in any trouble, I can help you.”

She looked back at him, confused. “Huh? Oh, Xander? Oh, no, he wouldn't hurt me,” she added, grinning.

“Two minutes, Dawnie, and then I'm telling Faith what you did with her boots.”

“Oh, shit. He'd do that, though,” she muttered, retrieving her jacket from the couch.

“Seriously, you don't have to put up with this. If you're in any danger -”

She cut him off with a quick kiss. “Seriously, there's no problem. He wouldn't hurt me, nor would anyone else. Of course, the ride home might be a bit … uncomfortable … but that's more embarrassment and guilt than anything else.”

“I've got my axe in the car, Dawnie. Do I need to go and get it? 'Cause it's not my security deposit that will be in the shitter.”

“Jeez, what's your problem?” she snarked as she yanked the door open, revealing a tall, pissed off, one-eyed, shaggy-haired brunet. “Anyone would think he'd dragged me from a convent and ravished me.”

“Gah! No, there is to be no sex for the Dawn-meister. Though the convent sounds good. It's sounding better the more I think about it,” he added as they turned and walked away.

“Oh, hell no! If I want to have a shag, I will go and find one. Just because you haven't had a good shag in who knows how long, doesn't mean that I have to do without.”

“Hey! No talking about my sex life. Do you not remember the list of things that Dawnie is not permitted to do? Talking about my sex life is number twenty-seven, if I recall correctly.”

She snorted. “It used to be number twenty-seven, but you moved it up to number eight after the last date that I set up for you.”

“Oh, yeah. Right after number seven – thou shalt not set up the Xan-man on blind dates with anyone, regardless of gender, species or orientation. Remember why I had to make that rule?”

'Species?' Sam thought, wide-eyed. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop their conversation, but apart from their volume making it difficult, the actual conversation was more like watching a train wreck – undeniably riveting.

“Hey! I didn't know it was going to turn out like that,” she countered.

“Please! She didn't even turn out to be a she, which is so not my thing. And then there was the mucus, and the -” The conversation ended when they got into the car. Sam watched them drive off, still quite stunned.

~~~~~

“So, Sammy, have a good night?” Dean asked as he entered the room.

“Ah, yeah. Good. Well, quiet, but good.”

“Uh huh,” Dean grunted, then smirked as he spotted something. He fished out the lacy panties from beside the chair, and held them up. “Quiet, huh?”

“Okay, so I had someone over. But she's gone now, and I don't think she's ever going to be allowed out of whatever convent her family sees fit to send her to,” he added, rolling his eyes.

“Convent?” Dean asked with mixed tones of horror and disgust.

“Her brother came for her, and he was not pleased that his little 'Dawnie' had spent the night. I swear, it was the weirdest conversation I have ever heard. There were rules about what she can and can't do – no talking about her brother's sex life, or arranging dates for him -”

“Can understand that one,” Dean interrupted.

“Ah... Oh, he said he had an axe in his car and threatened to break down the door.”

Dean nodded approvingly. A man had to take care of his sister, after all. It was just as well he didn't have any. She would either be locked in a convent with a chastity belt, or be like that Faith chick he had met a few months ago. Man, she was wild. Huh, she's been all but hauled out on her ass, too.

“Oh, and the no arranging blind dates rule? Stipulates gender, orientation, and – get this – species!”

“Species? What? She arranged a date with a dog?”

“Ah... She turned out to be he, or, at least, not-she, and apparently there was mucus involved.”

Dean made a face. “Oh, man, that is just ...” he trailed off, not able to fully express his disgust.

“And you know what? He was really pissed off, and yet she thought nothing of it. She said that no one would hurt her, it was going to be all okay. Although she was a but nervous about him telling Faith about her boots,” he added, contemplatively.

“Faith, huh?”

“Oh, yeah. Um, her sister, I think. There was Buffy, I guess that's the oldest sister 'cause he was going to tell her where Dawn was, and Faith, with the boots. Um, his name was Xander. So I guess they got the weird names out of the way first, then. Buffy and Xander, then Faith and Dawn.”

Dean stopped what he was doing for a moment. Xander and Faith. He pulled out his wallet, and checked the business card Faith's friend had given him. Hmm... Xander Harris. Surely not.


End file.
